


Here's to the Rhythm Section

by StoriesForMonday



Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, who doesn't love a sex song?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesForMonday/pseuds/StoriesForMonday
Summary: His eyes snapped open and he glanced at Vinny to see he was totally lost in the rhythm; eye closed, biting his lower lip, hands moving automatically in time.It’s a f*****g sex song and he knows it- Rick groaned inwardly.
Relationships: Vinny Mauro/Ricky "Horror" Olson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Here's to the Rhythm Section

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a certain video of Vinny at a practice pad and Ricky with his banana. It might be terrible and if that's so, I apologise deeply now. Thank you for being here/reading :)

Ricky glanced through the window at the empty front room tapping his feet against the gravel path with irritation at what he saw. He’d rung the bell a dozen times yet no one had appeared to let him in. Vinny had invited him over for a pizza and movie night as his housemates were away leaving him all on his lonesome for the weekend. He’d pouted at Ricky over a video call in a way he found impossible to resist - not that he would have taken much convincing anyway. Adjusting to being away from Vinny after they had returned from tour had been harder than he'd expected. If he was being honest with himself Rick had missed him and the chance to see him couldn't have come sooner. From the car in the driveway it didn’t look like Vin had gone anywhere but he seemingly was ignoring the insistent knocking and his phone. The dark clouds overhead threatened rain making him edge under the canopy over the door seeking shelter in anticipation. With a frustrated sigh he overturned the plant pots clustered at his feet one by one looking for the spare key he knew Vinny would have hidden for when he inevitably locked himself out. 

Ricky stepped into the dimly lit hallway but there were still no signs of life in the house. As he closed the door behind him a familiar noise filled his ears - a kick drum. He could feel it through the floorboards as he moved down the stairs to the makeshift studio in the basement where he presumed Vinny was practising. With each step the music got louder but even when he focused on the fills being played he couldn’t quite place the song. The first room was empty but a small lamp bathed the space in an ambient glow as if easing visitors in before getting to the main event. Through the panel Ricky could see Vinny on the other side at his drum kit. His breath caught in his chest as he studied the view through the glass. Vinny’s long hair was obstructing his face as he focused his gaze on the snare, he was shirtless as his hands worked at a steady rhythmic pace building up speed with each stroke. It was almost too much. Rick shifted on his feet as a strange sensation settled in - he felt guilty for even being there. 

Before he could run back upstairs pretending he hadn’t seen anything Vinny tipped his head back, pushing his hair out of his face but a few strands resisted as the fan by his feet blew air across his face. He gave Ricky his brightest butter-could-melt smile when he spotted him in the window. He waved at him with the drumstick in his hand indicating that he should join him. Pushing the less than innocent thoughts out of his mind with a deep breath he swung open the door to the wave of heat in the small space. _You’ve got to be kidding me, of course it’s a thousand degrees. _“You made it!” Vinny said breathlessly lifted the water bottle at his side to take a large swing. “I did” Ricky confirmed the obvious trying to ignore the bead of sweat moving past his collarbone and down his bare chest. The sight of a sweaty, shirtless Vin behind a drum kit shouldn’t have been anything new but at that moment he was very aware they were alone. "I'm working on a new song, come listen" He used the drumstick to point at the space behind him and Ricky couldn't help but oblige.__

__"Let me know what you think… be honest." Vinny grinned before turning his attention back to his laptop screen to get the right track on. The music started and Ricky could feel a tingle run up his spine as he felt the bass through his body. Vin hit the snare with purpose at steady intervals in time with the piano notes coming through the speakers. Rick felt surrounded; closing his eyes to decipher the different parts without being distracted by the man in front of him. The pace was familiar. His hips rocked forwards as if by muscle memory, as if there was another person willing and waiting for his touch. His eyes snapped open and he glanced at Vinny to see he was totally lost in the rhythm; eye closed, biting his lower lip, hands moving automatically in time. _It’s a fucking sex song and he knows it _\- Rick groaned inwardly. He needed to get out of the room, not think about putting his lips on Vin’s shoulder to bite the pale skin. He needed to get into a cold shower, not imagine looping his arms around his waist to pull him closer and feel him settle beneath him._ _ __

__

__

__Ricky suddenly felt unbelievably conscious of his body pressed against the wall, his feet rooted to the ground, the warmth of his skin beneath his shirt and the sudden tightness of his jeans. He moved himself to be directly behind Vinny so he wouldn’t see him out of the corner of his eye. When he glanced down he could see the outline of his cock beneath his faded black jeans appearing at the most inconvenient time. He tried to think of the least erotic things that came to mind in the hopes that it would go away on it’s own. Even his mother’s meatloaf was not enough to stop him from imagining trailing a finger down Vin’s spine to the top of his shorts. Even thinking about spiders didn’t stop him from wondering what it would feel like to tangle his fingers through his dark curls to whisper into his ear about how many times he had imagined pulling him into bed. The pressure was almost unbearable as he felt himself pulse against the fabric of his boxers straining against the zipper. He hated himself for giving in and undoing his jeans to release himself from the constraints._ _

__The bloodrush clouded up his brain leaving him at the mercy of the images flickering in front of his eyes every time he blinked. Vinny laying back against the pillows - eyes closed his hips moving at the same feverish pace as the bass line. Ricky imagined the hums and sighs that would escape his parted lips perfectly fitting over the tinkering piano notes urging him to keep going. The feel of Vin's hands raking down his back as they lost all perspective of who they were and what they were doing. Ricky lifted a hand to his mouth spitting into it absentmindedly not even bothering to check if Vin had noticed what was going on behind him. He needed to deal with his body before he started crawling out of his skin or was caught with his pants down (literally). The first stroke sent him reeling as he faced the fact he had absolutely no self control. An intoxicating cocktail of lust and shame caused heat to surge through every part of his body. Vinny seemed far too distracted, totally lost in a world of his own as he worked on perfecting every fill and transition until it sounded as smooth as honey._ _

__The music had stopped but Vinny didn't, improvising a groove that built up and slowed before starting again without hesitation. He was testing and teasing him; inching him closer and closer to total oblivion. Ricky found each motion of his hand keeping time with the tempo - his grip tightening around himself as the pace fell off the cliff stopping him from going over the edge. He could hear Vin hum as he slowly sped up without pulling any breaks this time; his spine curving slightly as he adjusted his posture to move between his side snare and the floor tom with ease keeping the double bass going unrelentingly pulsing through Rick's body. It was so close he could taste it on his tongue. Ricky took a deep breath glad that drums were loud as fuck and Vinny couldn't hear each shuddering breath escaping past his lips. His head was rolled back firm against the wall, his hips tilted forwards rocking against his hand, his body shivering with the sheer effort of staying upright as he came in a haze overwhelmed by the final, earth shattering release. Vinny played a few final frills on the symbols winding down with a loud exhale and a triumphant groan._ _

__He put his drumsticks on the snare in front of him leaning down to lift the box of tissues on the floor grabbing one for himself dabbing at the sweat that had built up across his skin. "I guess the song worked." He grinned running a finger through his hair as if saying the most casual sentence either of them had ever heard. Vin smirked without turning around pointing at the darkened screen of his laptop forcing Ricky to face his own reflection in clear detail. He spun around on the stool arm outstretched for Ricky to pull out a tissue from himself. It was like playing stuck in the mud but Vinny kept waving the box at him until he was finally forced into action. "Vin...I…" he began stumbling over words but there was no right thing to say. No explanation that would have made it better. Vinny shook his head standing up so they were eye to eye. He placed his hands firmly on Ricky's shoulders - the warmth radiating from his skin was almost unbearable. Vin pressed a slow kiss against his lips before pulling away. His green eyes were narrowed, his lips glistening in the light as he ran his tongue over them, "So did you like it?"_ _


End file.
